


After The Day Has Gone

by Silent_So_Long



Series: otpprompts [56]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Cooking, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Paul and a relaxing evening (AU fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Day Has Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU story, inspired by the following prompt posted upon tumblr’s OTPprompts: [Imagine person A of your OTP coming home from work after a long, horrible day, completely exhausted, to discover that person B has cooked their favourite meal. After dinner, they cuddle up on the couch to watch a movie, have a long, hot, relaxing bath together, go to bed, and fuck like animals.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/101891944904/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-coming-home-from-work)
> 
> This is yet another old fic, that's been lingering with intent upon my hard drive for months!

Paul yawned his way through the door to the apartment he shared with Richard, body weary from a long day working at IKEA. He shuddered a little, when a droplet of rain inched its way from where it had settled in his hair, past his collar, to curl and rest against his clavicle. He reached up and wiped the small bead of moisture away and wiped the pad of his fingertip against his already damp trousers. 

Even though the walk from the IKEA store on Landsburger Allee to the apartment was a short one, Paul still was uncomfortably drenched. The rain was unrelenting and had been for a few days now; grey skies seemed always to frown over the streets of Berlin and Paul wondered if ever the bad weather would leave. Despite this, the rain always did lend Berlin an oddly washed clean beauty; he could see the streets glistening beneath the puddles that washed across the tarmac and concrete, which lent it all a freshly laid quality.

He groaned and kicked off his shoes at the door; even his toes hurt and felt damp despite the shelter of a thick pair of boots. It had been a long day, seemingly filled with an entire retinue of bad-tempered customers, all hell-bent on giving him the worst day of his life. No one seemed satisfied, everyone wanted refunds, all seemed to make their way to his till to make their woes and tribulations known. Paul wondered sometimes - that day especially - if he had a sign constantly hovering above his head, lit in neon, simply begging people to bother him about something, anything at all, just so long as they were pissing him off. He couldn’t help but wish for the day when he could leave that job behind, when his hopes and dreams of setting up a band with Richard reached a more financially secure fruition. 

“Reesh?” he called, hoping that perhaps the other man was already at home, and waiting for him.

Paul knew that Richard was sometimes detained at the luthier’s shop where he worked, determined to finish a customised guitar on time for the potential arrival of a customer the following day. That day was not to be one of those days, however; Paul heard a sudden clanging noise coming from the kitchen, followed by the distinctive sound of Richard's voice replying to him. Paul sighed, and felt his body sag with relief. At least something was going right that day. 

He made his way through to the kitchen; the closer he came, the more he could smell delicious scents wafting out through the closed door. He inhaled and groaned loudly in expectant pleasure; he could smell the distinctively delicious aromas of Leipziger Allerlei cooking, accompanied by the earthy smell of fried potatoes. His stomach growled loudly; it was only then that he realized just how hungry he was, aided by the fact that Richard was cooking a meal that Paul particularly enjoyed. He shifted and caught the scent of something sweet, something laced with rum and with raisins, and the heavier scent of sugar-laced eggs. He groaned again; he recognised that smell - Kaiserschmarrn, his favourite dessert. 

He reached forward and pushed open the kitchen door to peep around the wooden barrier; Richard was at the kitchen work surface, peering over his shoulder at Paul with a sheepish smile upon his face. It looked as though he’d upset the sauce bottle, which explained the clanging noise of before; a sticky wash of red splashed its way across the kitchen work surface and Richard already had a hand filled with paper towels to clean up the mess.

“Hallo, Paulchen,.” Richard said, as Paul winnowed his way into the warmth of the kitchen. “I wasn’t expecting you just yet. Your dinner’s not quite ready.’ 

“How long will it be?” Paul asked, as he sidled up to Richard and accepted the giant bear-hug that he knew was waiting for him. 

Richard always gave the best bear-hugs, warm and all-encompassing, as though through sheer dint of a huge hug, he could wash away the worst of a bad day within the warmth and safety of his arms. Paul felt himself relaxing into that hug, head shoring up against Richard’s shoulder, before he tilted his head up to the other man’s, lips pursed hopefully, aiming for a kiss, soon received. Richard’s mouth was warm and soft against his, and Paul could taste rum upon the other man’s lips. Paul licked out experimentally, sampling the sweet taste appreciatively. Richard laughed and eased away with a playful slap of Paul’s butt.

“Get yourself changed, Paul. You’re drenched,” he said. “Dinner should be done by the time you’re ready.” 

Paul nodded and almost didn’t move; the aromas around him, and the allure of Richard’s comforting arms, were too good to resist. Only the expert flick of Richard's handful of paper towels sent Paul flying from the room with a loud laugh from both parties. Paul had to admit that he was starting to feel a little better already.

:::

The table was laid and the food was already waiting upon it by the time that Paul finally trotted through to the small dining area in the kitchen, freshly changed into warm, dry clothes. He settled at the table, and smiled his thanks at Richard, when the other man shuffled over, carrying a bottle of wine, freshly plucked from the cooler. Paul waited whilst his wine was poured before he plucked the glass from the table and took a sip, closing his eyes briefly as the alcohol washed across his tongue. He gave a deep groan, smiling when he realized that the sound was almost sexual; Richard had obviously picked up on it for he was laughing as he settled across the small table from Paul.

“Hard day?” Richard asked, but it looked as though he already knew.

“Yeah,” Paul said, with a disgruntled sigh and accompanying grimace. “Customers were all arse-holes today.”

Richard harrumphed, but said little else; instead, he dug into his meal, eyes closing as the first bite of asparagus and crayfish slid over his tongue. Paul soon followed suit, groaning his appreciation at the familiar, and delicious, taste of the meal. 

“It’s good,” he said, as he smiled across the table at Richard. “Thanks.” 

“You haven’t eaten it all yet,” Richard said, with a huff of laughter. “Thank me after.” 

Paul merely shook his head at the other man and continued to eat; they remained companionably silent for the first part of the meal, conversation only beginning to trickle into being when the coffee was poured and the Kaiserschmarrn was plated up. Paul ate hungrily, despite being more than a little full from the main part of the meal; Richard couldn’t help but look amused at Paul’s obvious enjoyment of the dessert. They talked between bites, talking of their day, and all that had happened. It seemed as though Richard ‘s day had gone more smoothly than Paul’s had, despite the fact that there had been an accident in the workshop he worked in; someone had been taken to hospital after managing to gouge a chunk from their palm with a fret puller. Richard didn't seem to know quite how they managed it, but judging from the look on his face, Paul guessed that the wound had been quite gruesome.

The plates were then washed up, the two men still exchanging quiet conversation over the soap suds, before they took their second cup of coffee through to the living room. They lounged upon the sofa, Paul’s head nestled comfortably in Richard’s lap, with the other man’s fingers tangled in his hair. Paul felt soothed into near sleep by the motions of Richard's fingers against his scalp; he barely remembered much of the film they were supposed to have been watching, too invested was he in the other man against him. 

Once the film had finished, rolling credits soon snapped off into the black oblivion of a vacant TV screen, Paul rose to run the bath. He was dimly aware of Richard creeping up behind him as he bent over, one hand trailing through the froth of bubbles that covered the water’s surface, pads of his fingertips testing the water’s temperature. He straightened when he felt Richard's hands upon his hips, thumbs rubbing gentle circles against him before one hand trailed round, effectively trapping Paul against the warm line of Richard’s body. Paul closed his eyes and settled back against his partner, as Richard began exploring his abdomen with slow strokes of the flat of his hand, fingers soon pushing up beneath the cover of Paul’s shirt to play against Paul’s stomach. Paul sucked in a shaky breath, felt the first stirrings of his arousal spread warm and pleasurable through his abdomen, as Richard dotted lingering kisses against his neck and jaw, hand pushing up still further so that his fingers could circle the hardening nubs of Paul's nipples.

Paul felt Richard shift behind him, felt the first press of Richard's erection against the crease of his arse, and he sighed, the sound a soft and shaky exhalation in the heated air. He murmured Richard’s name, his voice deep and unrecognisable even to his own ears, dark with the stirring of his need. Richard laughed softly against him, and Paul felt the vibrations of the sound pass from Richard’s chest and into his back, and against his jaw where Richard still was kissing him. Paul’s dick jerked with renewed interest and he reached up, slipped his hand over Richard's before he guided the other man’s fingers down, down, down until they both were cupping Paul’s erection. Richard made an interested noise against Paul’s neck, before they both began to rub gently at Paul‘s erection; Paul ‘s hips soon began to move against the pressure of Richard's hand, gasps that were equal measure pleasure and pain leaking out into the heated air. 

Richard moaned again, and Paul could feel the slow buffet of the other man’s hips against his arse, grinding his erection harshly into him. Paul made a wordless noise of completion as he released into his boxers, shuddering breaths almost a sob in the steamy air. He waited whilst Richard continued grinding against him until he felt the other man stiffen and stutter against him, the sudden choked out noise of his name muffled against his neck as Richard came against him. They stood in silence then, merely holding onto one another, before Richard finally, reluctantly, stepped away, to strip out of his clothing.

Paul watched with lazy interest, mind still fogged with remnants of spent lust; he watched as the curves of Richard’s body was exposed in the steamy air. Richard caught him staring and shot him a wicked grin over his shoulder; it was no secret to Paul that Richard enjoyed being watched. Paul himself enjoyed the show and was disappointed when Richard finally slipped into the bath, body soon hidden by the bubbles that still frothed over the water’s surface. 

Paul undressed himself then, all too aware of Richard's interested eyes upon him, gaze heated at every new scrap of skin that was revealed to the steamy light. Paul felt turned on afresh by the interested scrutiny, by the dark look that always came into Richard’s eyes whenever he saw Paul naked. Paul always enjoyed being looked at like that, like he meant something to Richard, as though he was loved and needed. He slid into the bath and further into the warm cradle of Richard's arms encircling him. He felt the first sweep of the other man’s hands against his body as Richard began to wash him; Paul felt soothed by the other man’s attentions, as Richard's fingers smoothed against his cramped, strained muscles, massaging the day’s stress from his body until Paul felt loose and languid against him. Paul twisted in the bath, almost unsettled some of the water onto the floor before he’d fully turned around, to kneel in front of Richard and to return the favour. Whilst the positioning was awkward, he still managed to smooth soap against Richard’s chest, to work knots free awkwardly from the other man’s shoulders; despite the awkward angle, Richard still looked as though he was enjoying being pampered by Paul.

Paul leant in and pressed an open mouthed kiss against Richard’s mouth before he settled back against the other man, eyes closing when he felt Richard's arms folding around him again. They lay like that, cradled in each other’s arms until the water began to chill against their skin and they were forced to move, to step from the water; They took turns in drying each other off, before Richard led them, still naked into the bedroom, where they slipped beneath the covers of their bed. Paul was partially erect by then, and Richard's hand soon found him beneath the covers, fingers soon folding around Paul’s cock to stroke him into full hardness. Paul’s eyes were closed, lips parted yet he still was aware of the heavy weight of Richard’s gaze upon him. Richard enjoyed watching whilst Paul was being pleasured; that sent another jolt of pleasure through Paul‘s body, and he made a satisfied moan, hips jerking up from the mattress into the circle of Richard’s still stroking fingers. He almost came yet Richard drew away with a slight huff of laughter; Paul cracked open one eye to glare lop-sided and accusingly at him.

“Not yet, liebchen, not yet,” Richard murmured, trapped laughter turning his tone dark and warm. 

Paul smiled yet said nothing; instead, he watched as Richard slipped away, soon returning with lube and some condoms. Richard knelt between Paul's legs, body framed by the curve of Paul’s thighs as he began to slick his fingers up. Paul kept his eyes upon Richard's face even as the other man angled his hand between Paul’s legs, slick finger soon breaching Paul; Paul made a stifled noise at first intrusion, which soon smoothed out into a satisfied groan as Richard began to slowly prepare him, Paul’s hips rising and falling with the smooth motion of Richard’s hand. 

Paul ran his hands over Richard's chest and stomach, caressing him as Richard continued to prepare him, adding another slick finger. Paul groaned when Richard drew away finally and watched as his lover rolled on a condom; he waited until the other man had settled atop him before he drew his legs up even higher, to rest his heels in the small of Richard's back. Richard kept his eyes upon Paul’s face as he slowly guided himself into Paul, watched as Paul’s face slackened with his arousal. He held still until Paul made a complaining noise; Paul arched up into Richard's body when the other man finally began to move, smooth motions soon turning into deeper rolls of hips against hips, thrusts harsh and slightly rough; Paul took it all, every roll of his own hips, every groan, every panted curse of Richard’s name an encouragement for more. Richard soon complied, every thrust harder, deeper, rougher and Paul’s cries were loud against the dim light that permeated their room, every cry a pleasured encouragement.

Paul reached between them and began to touch himself, hand moving in time with Richard’s thrusts, fingers uneven and sloppy yet still drawing himself closer to the edge. His cries grew more desperate, more uneven and his climax began to build, build, build until it spilled out across his hand, across their abdomens and he was shouting for Richard, shouting for more, shouting he loved him. 

That last seemed to pull Richard over the edge; the other man soon was releasing inside Paul, head buried in the curve of Paul’s shoulder where it curved gracefully into his neck, Paul’s name a garbled chant against sweaty skin, climax a shuddered declaration of shared intent between them. In time, they lay still but hardly quiet, breath choppy and deep in the stillness.

Richard eased away but he didn’t move far; it almost felt to Paul as though he couldn’t, or perhaps didn’t want to. Richard's hand was a possessive weight against his hip, fingers smoothing soft circles into sweaty skin as though Richard couldn’t stop touching Paul even though it all was over. Paul reached out for Richard, slid one arm around his lover’s waist and curled into Richard’s heat; he accepted the kiss that the other man offered against his mouth, each press of lips against lips a silent reminder of the love that they shared. 

Whilst they still were kissing, Paul raised one hand to push through the messy spikes of Richard's hair. He sighed into the other man’s mouth and closed his eyes; he felt the bed shift and move as Richard eased away, to first remove the used condom and to throw it away, before he finally padded from the room. He returned with a wet cloth which he used to clean Paul up, every swab and swipe of the cloth a seeming benediction. Paul smiled beneath the other man‘s reverential attentions, yet did not offer to help Richard. Richard made the pre-requisite complaints of doing all of the work himself, but Paul didn’t think that the other man truly minded. He watched as Richard returned the cloth to the bathroom, before he returned to slide into bed beside Paul once more.


End file.
